Ophelian Faith
The Ophelian Faith, also referred to as the New Ophelian Faith and Ophelian Cult, is a fairly recent religion that venerates Queen Liliana of Ophelia as a Goddess and protector of the nation of Ophelia. Members of the Ophelian Faith tend to wear silver or gold sword pendants as a holy symbol of their faith. Overview The Ophelian Faith is a new and rapidly growing religion centered in the nation of Ophelia. The religion initially formed from a few lesser nobles and a priest who believed that Queen Liliana intended to return to lead her people. This belief grew by leaps and bounds until it blew up in to a full-blown religion. The largest group of this Ophelian Cult was based in an old temple in Cairell, where the divine form of the Queen appeared to her followers for the first time. Taking this appearance as a sign that what they did was right, the religion quickly spread from there, being recognized first by Lord Edward Caroway, and then by Lord-Protector Kaynen Regibrook, who did not want to risk any sort of civil war by trying to keep down the now quite large religious movement. Having been officially recognized as a religion in the country, the Ophelian Faith set up a new cathedral in Brienne, set up smaller churches in other towns such as Blankenship and Queen's Vale, and sent missionaries to the outer edges of Ophelia, as well as nearby regions. While officially an accepted religion in Ophelia, the new faith did face enemies both domestically and abroad. The Angelic faith of Ophelia did not like the idea of worshipping a mere mortal, even one so heroic as Queen Liliana, and pushed to keep the new religion from growing or advancing beyond the bounds of Ophelia. While lord Regibrook did officially acknowledge the new religion, he made no efforts to protect them, and his knights and soldiers also freely allowed any oppressors to do what they wanted to members of the faith. Outside of Ophelia the pilgrims of the Ophelian Faith met many enemies and obstacles, especially as their faith was not as apealing to non-natives of Ophelia. Recently however the Ophelian Faith has gained new power, first from mutual alliance with the Bloodcross Crusade, and even more recently, to everyone's shock, their goddess herself. Queen Liliana of Ophelia returned from her supposed death to reclaim her throne and rule her people. How this will affect the religion and Ophelia as a whole has yet to be seen. Clergy The clergy of the Ophelian Faith consists primarily of priests (Fathers), paladins (Brothers), and nuns (Sisters). The priests speak the good word of Ophelia and lead sermons, as well as being the heads of pilgrimages. Paladins train to be warriors of the faith, heavily armed and armored warriors of goodness. The nuns of the faith vary between the two often, being both peaceful helpers of the poor and needy as well as sword-sisters in the same vein of the warrior queen for which their religion was formed. Membership Many of the members of the Ophelian Faith are of the lower class. The idea of a transcendant guardian that watches over them appeals greatly to the peasantry, who felt less connection to the angelic faith practiced more fervently by those of the upper class. Still, there are those among the noble families who have joined the new church, most notably the Marris and Caroway families. Sir Calyn Marris Something of a young legend among the Faith, Calyn Marris became a member of the new religion at a young age. He has always tried to be fair and good to everyone, treating his combat skills and magic abilities as a last resort. As such he set a good example for new members of the Faith, especially other aspiring paladins. Category:Religions